Two Sides of Time
by Pai1
Summary: Sessho-Maru is sickened by Inu-Yasha's love for humans & Kagome is sick of Inu-Yasha's attitude. When Kagome decides to go home and gets stuck because Sessho steals the jewl shards, what will Inu-Yasha do? (HTML on Chpt. 1 didn't work)


Two Sides of Time - Chapter 1: Daily Arguments  
  
OKAY Well this is my first fanfiction ever. This chapter is leading up to the main plot, so don't worry I am adding the next one soon! I a, not adding it until I get two reviews though ~yawns~ Anyway, as usual I LUFF Sessho-Maru, my 2nd husband and o' course its going to have him in it eventually! But, that won't be until at least the next chapter.  
  
Sessho: ~glowers at his so-called wife~ If you make me mushy I shall slice off your head with my whip - -;  
  
Pai: 0 0;;; Ne Ne you are ebil don't worry! Don't worry!  
  
Sessho: I better be ~growls~  
  
Daemon Yuusuke: Why aren't I in this fic? I'm you 3rd husband!  
  
Pai: Don't be jealous hun, this isn't your series.  
  
Yuusuke: ~growls~ Fine..  
  
Yakumo: ~glomps Pai while Pai sweatdrops and peals him off~  
  
Pai: Anyway, here goes nothing ~sweatdrops and lets you read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Sessho-Maru, I am also very delusional. My inu looks like Inu-Yasha.or I thought she did when I bought her.but the red kimono just didn't look right ^^;; The rest are random..not mine.sadly.otherwise I wouldn't be writing these baka fics, ne?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
'Iron Reaper, Soul Stealer!' br Kagome sighed in relief as Inu-Yasha finished off the bird youkai. She was glad that it was over because the thing had been hideous. Greasy black feathers, one huge claw and three disgusting green eyes. The nasty thing had made her skin crawl, even if it was rather pathetic. She sighed again at what she knew was coming next. 3...2.1. br 'Hmph.Kagome.there isn't a jewel shard Kagome!' br Ignoring him, Kagome rushed over and checked him over while he pushed away her usual ministrations. Inu-Yasha scowled down at the top of her head. Miroku and Songo were hiding their soft chuckles; this always happened when there wasn't a jewel shard. Shippo had his back to Kagome because he had just stolen a chocolate bar from her bag and was trying not to make it obvious as her stuffed it down his throat. Kagome finished checking him over turned around and walked over to Shippo. br 'Shippo! O well.I was saving that for you anyway.' br She shook her head and repacked her bag, and turned around as Inu-Yasha began speaking angrily towards her back. br 'Why didn't you tell me there wasn't a jewel shard? You never tell me anymore!' br 'Yes I do! If you would shut your big mouth and listen to me for once before jumping at every youkai you see!' br 'I do not! What else are you good for if you can't even find the jewel shards?!' br  
He immediately regretted that and was about to apologize when Kagome went rigid and turned on her heel. Her frozen excuse was that she was getting firewood as she walked into the trees. He knew that he needed to bite his tongue, but she was so annoying. br Kagome sapped her hands at her eyes as they watered. Traitorous eyes. She collected wood absently, sniffling every now and then. That's it, I'm going home, she thought, and walked back towards the camp. It was getting dark anyway. She stopped, and almost screamed as she heard a stick crack behind her, spinning around. Oh.Nothing there.I'm just jumpy.Inu-Yasha is on guard anyway.right? She told herself shakily, walking into camp. br As if on cue everyone had gotten the camp ready for Kagome while she was gone. She dropped the sticks into the ring of stones and Miroku started a fire while Songo and Kagome went to bathe. Inu-Yasha gave Miroku a steady glare as he attempted to sneak off to watch the girls. Miroku backed off sweat dropping. Kagome made ramen for everyone quickly and sat down underneath Inu-Yasha's tree. Inu-Yasha snorted as she began studying again. She ignored him completely, but he watched her slightly worried. He didn't want her to be upset with him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Songo cleaned up and both she and Miroku went to sleep, Shippo curled up asleep on Kirara's back. Watching her as his lobes twitched, rustling his ivory hair slightly. br A few hours later Kagome was blinking, and kept jerking up her head. Inu- Yasha sighed and leaped down from the tree. Closing the book and shoving it into Kagome's bag quickly then turning back to her. Looking down at her sleep ridden face as she blinked up at him, her long ebony hair flowing over her upturned face. He stood there too long looking down into it. She really is very kawaii.when she's awake I'll let her know I didn't mean it.. I hate her being angry with me.He sighed and picked her up, barely receiving a muttered protest on her part. He put her in her sleeping back and resumed his perch in the tree, finding himself too easily distracted by her peacefully sleeping form before her drifted of to sleep, lobes twitching. br Kagome's last coherent thought was that they were close enough for her to leave tomorrow.she needed a break, and Inu-Yasha didn't really need her. She sighed mentally, even if she needed him. br  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Pai: Sorry guys, I know its not great on length, but I prmise the next chapter will be MUCH better! I promise! Really! O.o;;;;  
  
Sessho: I wasn't in it..  
  
Pai: That's okay hun, now you get to help me take a shower!  
  
Sessho: 0 0;;; ~runs, but soon finds Pai out of the shower and using his tail and a blanket in her black silk PJs~ o.o;; ~sweatdrops~ Baka no Pai..  
  
Pai: - -;; Baka no Sessho.  
  
Bishie Harem: Awwwwwwwwwwwww ~thwack, maul, pummel~ @.@;; Ow. 


End file.
